


Encore

by Rising_Phoenix



Series: No Place Like Home [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Concerts, Flint is a teacher, M/M, Rockstar AU, Silver is a rockstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: James' student Emily has another revelation about the relationship of her principal with her celebrity crush John Silver during a concert performance.This is your faultTheFunnyLady, so this is for you.





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFunnyLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunnyLady/gifts).

The screams of the mostly female audience were deafening, but Emily could not care less. She had gotten five tickets for John Silver's concert for her birthday and was screaming, jumping, dancing now with her clique of best friends to the sound of Silver's music and voice, with a great view on the gorgeous singer from where they stood, close to the stage and to the railing, but enough to the side to not be suffocated by the mass of people that crowded the sold out last concert of Silver's tour, that traditionally, like with his last three tours had ended in Boston with a gig in Fenway Park. And since the encounter she and two of her friends had two months ago when they saw her principal James McGraw with John Silver she knew why.

But now the Summer vacation had started, Charity was in a Summer camp, Lisa was on a cruise with her parents, and since the three of them had remained silent about their teacher's relationship with the popular singer, after all Silver always had kept silent about private matters and the girls had sworn to respect his choice, the girls that were now in her company had no idea about Silver's marital status. Emily smiled to herself and felt somewhat important having such knowledge.

"BOSTON!" Silver screamed after having finished Original Sin, the arms spread out, the body arched back, bathing in the attention and flashing light that filled the stadium, a sight to behold with the skin tight white leather pants and the black shirt of which only a few buttons were closed, giving view to his sun-kissed skin. The almost black curls gleamed in sweaty dampness, and still looked perfectly styled. Not for a second could anyone in the stadium doubt why this man had been named People's sexiest man alive last year, had been chosen as testimonial of Comme des Garcons' fragrances, and was gracing the covers of international magazines. There had been talk that Silver would take a break after finishing his Original Sin Tour that ended today, and a lot of people expected a statement by the singer on his scheduled appearance on James Corden's show tomorrow. Emily suspected it would have something to do with McGraw, but she too was curious about the future plans of the musician she admired and adored.

"You're awesome!" Silver yelled into his microphone, leaning with a tilted hip on the microphone stand while there was movement on the set behind him. "You all may know this next song, and if you've been to my shows before you know this means the end of our little evening and the last of the encores we're doing."

The audience reacted with equal sad and excited yells, to which Silver grinned brightly.

"Now, you know what happens now," he said seductively, still a grin on his face, looking through the front rows of his fans, looking for something.

"I think.... You," he then said, pointing to a girl in the front row who stared at him in shock, while two security guards got ready to help her on stage, where a chair had been set up.

One of Emily's friends showed disappointment of not having been picked, and just when Emily, who herself was glad to be not the center of attention like the copper haired girl that currently was lead to sit down in front of several thousand people, her eyes fell on two figures next to the stage in the security area. One was a broad shouldered man in jeans and a leather jacket, the long honey brown hair in a sleek ponytail. Emily knew, if his face would be closer she very well would be able to see the cat like eyes of Silver's manager Charles Vane. The other, who Vane was talking to, wore black jeans, a grey t-shirt and also a dark leather jacket that looked soft even over the distance. Ginger hair was not sleeked back as usual but fell in a few soft waves into his face and curled a little around his ears.

That moment he looked into her direction as if he had sensed that someone was watching him. Emily smiled, he nodded, but before she could give a nod back, one of her friends said, in a shocked tone "Is that Mister McGraw!?"

McGraw had tilted his head to the side, listening to something Vane said and laughed, making him look insanely handsome with crinkled eyes and showing dimples. Vane listened to McGraw's reply and looked grinning right at Emily, smiling and then winked, having been let in on the secret they were sharing.

"You think?" Emily replied, pretending to not recognize the principal of her school.

"That totally is him. What is someone like him doing here? And why is he with Vane?"

Emily shrugged just as the lights were dimmed again down to do something that resembled candlelight, illuminating the red hair of the girl on stage and just now Emily realized that McGraw had red hair too, and that this light would make him glow if it were him on stage instead.

Drums set in, a well-known intro played by Silver's best friend and song writing partner Anne at the drums and joined by the guitar riffs by Ben that made the song famous and popular, both behind Silver who started to serenade the still shocked girl.

“Come over here…,” Silver whispered and then started to sing with the most seductive voice.

_“All you got is this moment_  
_ The twenty-first century's yesterday_  
_ You can care all you want_  
_ Everybody does yeah that's okay_

_So slide over here_  
_ And give me a moment_  
_ Your moves are so raw_  
_ I've got to let you know_  
_ I've got to let you know_  
_ You're one of my kind_

Emily’s lips where mouthing the lyrics to her favorite song, probably everyone’s favorite John Silver song, but her eyes found again her teacher, who looked with a soft smile at the man on stage who had his hands ghosting on the girl’s shoulders without ever really touching her, keeping a respectful distance. There was something about those words, and Emily frowned and then realized that Silver never sang about a girl he met and that made him fall in love. He sang about his husband, her teacher. He sang about meeting James McGraw!

_I need you tonight_  
_ 'Cause I'm not sleeping_  
_ There's something about you, love_  
_ That makes me sweat…_”

Emily swallowed. Was Silver really singing about sex with her teacher? She blinked and suddenly imagined the two men together. How long were they together anyway? Had McGraw known Silver already when he was without success and, according to his management’s biography, singing in local pubs until Vane discovered him?

The lyrics repeated, and Silver’s movements, the way he danced with rotating hips around the girl he had picked from the audience, like he did at the end of every concert, let no doubt that this was a purely sexual innuendo these lyrics implied, but Silver had never told the complete story behind the song. Emily did no longer just assume that he sang about the ginger man at his side, and his words of someone making Silver sweat made her feel…turned on. Heat rose to her cheeks at the thought and she stared at McGraw for a moment, a little ashamed of her inappropriate thoughts, but at the same time – who could blame her?

“Oh my God, he is so hot. Let’s try to get backstage, maybe he picks one of us?” Her friend Gwen suggested, smiling and dancing in what she probably thought to be seductive.

“I don’t know!” She yelled back over the music. “Maybe he has someone?”

“A hot guy like that never settles for just one, think of all the groupies he must have!”

Emily nodded, but looked again at McGraw who bobbed his head to the beat of the music, while Vane next to him felt the beat and moved a little himself, both not quite dancing but still into the tune.

Suddenly, Emily noticed how Silver didn’t look at the girl anymore, and instead had his eyes fixed on the man next to the stage, something only she noticed while everyone thought Silver was just looking at the audience.

“_How do you feel_,” Silver sang

“_I'm lonely_,” McGraw mouthed.

“_What do you think_,” Silver’s eyes deep in McGraw’s.

“_Can't think at all_,” McGraw’s smile soft and sad.

“_What ya gonna do_,” Silver’s eyes pleading, hoping.

“_Gonna live my life_,” McGraw’s expression filled with desperation.

And Emily felt like she just had been part of something terribly intimate between the two men, a conversation once held, something significant in both their lives. The girl was moved, almost to tears, at the understanding that they both felt the memory of a time that was not happy, and the sexy song suddenly got a new meaning to her. She smiled sadly, and still with happiness knowing that they must have found each other somehow, and a part of her wanted to know how this all had happened. How boring teacher James McGraw had become husband to hot and sexy singer John Silver, why Silver never spoke of their marriage in public and appeared to be single. She wished she knew the two men better, feeling drawn to them, always having felt close to McGraw, understood better by him then by her own father who was not only physically absent all the time.

Silver finished the song, pulling at the end the girl up into his arms, hugging her and pressing a kiss to her hair, making her blush and chew on her lips, his smile not the seductive or bright version he always gave off of himself, but something softer.

“You were perfect,” he told the girl. “Do you want to say something while you have the chance?”

She giggled.

“I want to marry you,” she said, earning many awws and cheers from the audience.

Silver laughed, the head thrown back and the curls wild, and then smiled brightly, turning a little so he was facing the audience, and again Emily noticed, how his eyes were on McGraw. Silver winked, the smile the warmest and softest she had ever seen on another person. _That must be love_, she thought. _True love_.

“I have to disappoint you,” Silver started, and Emily saw how McGraw’s posture grew tense, while Vane had a hand on his shoulder, squeezing and saying something. McGraw looked with surprise in his eyes at Vane and then back at the stage, at his husband. “But I am taken.”

Silver held up his left hand, and only now Emily noticed something that she and all his fans always had missed. Next to the large skull ring he wore on his index finger, the silver signet ring on his pinky, there was an almost simple band decorating his ring finger. A wedding band. How had they all never noticed that?

“I love you, James. It’s time to stop hiding,” Silver said and jumped off stage, was with a few fast steps in front of his husband who said something that Emily could not make out, and pulled him into his arms, kissing him with a grinning and applauding Vane next to them.

The audience was for seconds silent as a grave. Everyone processing what just happened, what they just had witnessed on the screens around the stage, what Silver just did.

And then the 37,000 people around them erupted in screams, around two men oblivious to anything that happened around them, lost in each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Picture (showing Michael Hutchence) is from INXS's "Live Baby Live"  
The quoted lyrics are from INXS's "I need you tonight" (changed the "girl" into "love") - after all Luke Arnold has been Michael Hutchence in "Never Tear Us Apart", and has been amazing in it.
> 
> Comme des Garcons is acc. to an interview Toby Stephens' favorite fragrance brand.


End file.
